Alchemy
by Aporiaqualia
Summary: (AU) Zon Yamashida works under Yusei Fudo at Fortune. Zon just wants Yusei to return his feelings. But how far does he go? Futureshipping, small hints of Zetsuboushipping and expect so many cheesy pickup lines.
1. Intro-Privacy

This story is based on one of my doodles. Though the usage of pickup lines and fucking up but the other person is flattered is from a text post.

This is also in an AU where Z-one is known as Zon Yamashida (shout out to my homegirl, Ferren!) and he works under Yusei Fudo. Zon liked Yusei from afar and tries to get Yusei to like him. Commence cheesy one-liners and bad pickup lines.

Post-series, not so very far into the future.

Enjoy. [rips open popcorn for you]

* * *

_"Hello? Is this thing on? Okay. Uhm... I am Zon Yamashida and this is day one. I just got the job in Neo Domino City! I got my dream job! I'm not really getting along so much ahahahahh... since it IS my first day here. But I'm lucky to get Yusei Fudo as my superior! My idol is my superior! I'm currently just one of the workers and if I do well I could be Yusei's assistant! I manage to rent one apartment for three people. I don't know why but I think it might come in handy when you both wanna visit me here. Tell your twin to learn how to socialize more, okay? End of log 1, Zon Yamashida to Johnny and Bruno Borrelli." __**Beep.**_

* * *

_"Hi, Johnny and Bruno. It's Zon. I made a new friend over at lunch today. His name is Dave English. He prefers to be called Paradox. I don't know why he wants to be called that but may have something to do with his profession. But he's a really good friend! I befriended Placido Tenor too. He's usually grumpy but hey, at least I'm doing well. You don't really need to worry about me over on your Twitter. Well... My crush on Yusei is still strong. I don't think I can even look at his face without blushing. Oh well. If you got any tips on how to control yourself around people you like, DM me. Make sure Bruno doesn't try to kill himself by drinking WD-40. End of log 3, Zon Yamashida to Johnny and Bruno Borrelli." __**Beep.**_

* * *

_"Hello, Bruno and Johnny. Zon again. Paradox and Placido moved into my place! Whoo! At least now there's a use for the two empty rooms. And according to Yusei, if I do well, I can get my own office! Finally I can my have my own privacy. No more 'Zoey' from the others! And, yes I do party once in a while but I usually try to not drink more than 1 and a half glass of beer. Learned it the hard way. Bruno, make sure Johnny doesn't hurt himself when he rides his D-Wheel... End of log 5, Zon Yamashida to the Borrelli twins." **End of voice messages.**  
_

* * *

(Z-ONE's POV)

Hello, my name is Zon Yamashida. I work at Fortune, under Yusei Fudo's supervision. I have been admiring him since, the Dark Signer commotion. He is so courageous, brave, modest and he has such beautiful eyes, they're really pretty. And his lips...

Wait, where was I? Right. My work. It has been 3 months and I have been promoted as one of his assistants. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have done so well in my work. I wanted him to look at me and just admire me. I want to hold his hand and have long walks on the beach with him... I should stop making situations that have no chance of happening, I swear to God...

So anyways, I work night shift. Originally, I worked during the morning but Yusei wanted some company but no one would volunteer. I took the chance and now, here I am. It wasn't so bad at first but the sleep deprivation has gotten into me. I was once put off work to get enough sleep and I slept for 2 days straight. The sleep was nice though. Had a really nice dream of me and Yusei as a couple... Get out of my head, stupid thoughts. Not the right time.

Today, I finally got my own office room! Yaaaaaaaay. It used to belong to some guy who got transferred into another office. I think his last name was Yuki...? That's not very important now. Although, I would have to thank one of my friends, Paradox -not his real name-, for helping me to bring up the boxes full of my stuff into the room. I could finally get more privacy. Yeah... Privacy...

* * *

"Whew. Damn Zon, I know you are head-over-heels crazy over Yusei but I don't think you're supposed to do this." Paradox said as he set down the boxes and dusted his hands. "Besides, isn't he your superior? What if he sees this?" the blond man asked, voice full of concern.

"Relax, Para. I hide these things away under lock and key." Zon reassured. "It's not like he is going to run spot checks like at my old job."

"Well, I'm going to leave, got to finish some work that Placido gave me. See you at lunch, fangirl." Paradox teased before closing the door.

"Not a girl..." Zon mumbled. Ever since he got the job, people keep calling him 'Zoey' or 'Zahha' or some feminine-sounding name that starts with a 'Z' or even refer to him as a girl. Yusei does call him 'Zoey' if he doesn't do his work properly. Paradox tried to make him cut his hair but the brunet keeps avoiding the subject during lunch break. He likes his hair as it is.

After placing all of his things where they supposed to be, Zon walked over to the door, locked it and closed all of the shutters. He looked around to make sure there was no camera watching him. Well there was the CCTV but Zon made sure that Placido disabled the security cam for half an hour.

With a pounding heart, Zon sat down on the office chair unlocked the drawer that keeps all of his pictures of Yusei. He took out one that has his face that looked like he was in ecstasy. It turned the black-haired scientist on. He could feel his cock harden at the sight. 'If only I could do that to you...' Zon thought. The brunet unzipped his white work pants. Zon unbuttoned his robe a little and bit just to make it into a makeshift gag so no one, or even worse, _Yusei_, could hear him pleasing himself. He slid down his boxers, to free his dick.

He wrapped his right hand around his member, slowly pumping it. Zon shut his eyes, trying to imagine it was Yusei riding him hard. He bit the collar of this clothes harder, trying to muffle out his sounds of pleasure. 'Mmph! Yeah, you like that? Huh, Yusei?' he dirty-talked in his head. He has no courage to ever say that out loud. The brunet pumped his cock a little faster now. He was so close to his climax. He let go of his collar to pant and rest his head on the edge of the table. "Ah, Yuseiii~ Mmph~" Zon moaned and blushed at how dirty he is. His left hand mindlessly tried to find the box of tissues that he placed on the table. Zon manage to grab a few and cummed all over his hand. "Fuck... Hah..." the scientist panted. He cleaned up his mess as fast as possible and sprayed the room. He placed the picture back to where it is supposed to be.

The brunet looked at the wall clock that the previous guy didn't take. It was almost lunchtime. "Gotta go find Paradox and Placido now... before they decided to give me rancid food," Zon shuddered.

* * *

Boom I just slapped you in the face with a fap scene.

R&R is appreciated. (Don't worry, the next one will be just a lunchtime scene and stuff. Nothing NSFW. Yet. YET)


	2. Lunchtime-The Borrelli Boys

Okay I think I fucked up Chapter 1 because of the lunchtime thing but think about it. Zon's old office might be far from the new one. It's probably a bitch to carry all of that. And getting Yuki to move is one thing already.

Sorry if its short, I'm getting lazier to work on stories. Probably because I'm slightly sick and my bro keeps dueling me on DN.

Big thanks to zetsu-boner on tumblr for being my beta reader for Chapter 1!

Anyways, part deux. [sets the massaging chair on fire]

* * *

Zon wore back his pants on properly, went out of the office and quickly jogged to the elevator. His new place is on the 7th floor, which is kinda far from the cafeteria, which is on the LG floor. "It's a Wednesday, so they might be serving curry puffs." he mumbled to himself while pressing the 'Down' button. Moments passed and the elevator arrived. Zon walked in the lift and pressed the 'LG' button and waited patiently.

Few minutes later, the black-haired man was at his destination. The walk to the cafeteria was quiet, since most of the workers preferred to eat at slightly fancier restaurants. Zon lived on a tight budget, which was hard on its own. As he got to the cafeteria, Placido and Paradox were already there.

"Hey fangirl! Over here!" Paradox waved at his general direction. Zon rolled his eyes at the nickname but he knew it was harmless. He walked to the table where his two friends were sitting and took a seat near them. "Judging from how you styled your hair, you went number 3 again." Paradox teased. Zon was easy to read sometimes. "Shut up, Dave. You know me, right?" Zon retaliated. Paradox was furious at the brunet for calling him by his real name. "Alright Zon, remember we promised to not piss of the Rapunzel by calling him the 'D name'?" Placido tried to ease out the intense situation. "I'm getting food," Zon grumbled as he got up from his chair. "Relax, Zon. I got you covered." the silver-haired man said as he slid a plate of curry puffs towards Zon. The scientist walked towards the instant coffee machine near the cashier. He grabbed a paper cup and pressed the 'Black Coffee' button and waited for it. After it was filled, Zon walked to the cashier. "Hello Zon." the cashier greeted. "Hey Misaki." Zon replied while taking out his wallet. Misaki glanced at Zon's face. "You should stop staying back so late just to talk to your friends. You need the rest." Misaki commented. The brunet stayed silent and handed over the money to the blue haired girl. Misaki sighed and gently shook her head, "You sure are stubborn..."

Zon picked up his drink, walked from the cashier towards the table and silently sat down. "Do you realize that Misaki has an obvious crush on you?" Paradox said. "Yes. I told her nicely that I wasn't into her. She accepted that fact and hopes I'll find the right one. We are just normal friends, nothing more." the black-haired man sighed as he took a bite from his food. "I poisoned it." Placido flatly said. Zon nearly choked on his food. "I'm just pulling your leg, sheesh." the silver haired chuckled. "Apparently, when we got here, Misaki gave us your food, saying that it was the best she could make." Paradox told his black-haired friend. "Well, she does nice things for us all, so I dont mind." Zon said. The scientist felt his phone rang in his pocket. He took it out, looked at the screen and quickly answered it. "Hey Bruno." Zon greeted. "_Hey Zon! Me and Johnny are gonna crash over at your place. We got a few weeks off the tourney and I suggested that we should visit you!_" Bruno said with excitement in his voice. "Neat. I'll think about how are you gonna sleep at my place." Zon replied. "_Shit, fuckin' cops. Get off the line, Gunner._" Zon could hear Johnny's voice from the line. "_A-Alright! Halberd! Gotta go, Zon. I'll pick you up at... 1 pm!_" Bruno said before dropping the call. "You're gonna make me sleep in the same room as Placido, right?" Paradox raised his unusual eyebrow. "Sadly, yes. The twins prefer to sleep in those queen-sized beds. They cuddle a lot." Zon noted. Placido chuckled a little. "I mean, as in a brotherly sense. Bruno tends to get a lot of nightmares ever since he was little." the black-haired facepalmed.

"I'm going back home, gotta take a nap and arrange our rooms and stuff." Zon mumbled as he got up with his coffee in his hand. "Sleep well." Paradox smiled. "Will do." Zon snickered before leaving the cafeteria and headed towards the entrance. He waited there for a few minutes until a yellow and blue car arrived and stopped in front of the scientist. "Hey Zon! Haven't seen you in a while." Johnny tilted his red-tinted glasses. "We both are busy with our own responsibilities, so I'm not that surprised." the black-haired said as he opened and got into the car. Johnny drove from Zon's workplace and into the main road. "So... where do you live?" Johnny asked. "Arcadia Apartments. Bruno knows where it is." Zon said as he sipped his coffee. "Hey Bruno. Wake up." Johnny used his right hand to shake his younger twin's shoulder. "ARGH! DON'T EAT MY TOES!" Bruno exclaimed. "Here, some coffee to wake you up." the scientist tapped Bruno's shoulder with the coffee cup. Bruno took the coffee with shaking hands. "Did you dream about the sausages again?" Johnny sighed. "Yeah... Sorry Halberd." Bruno looked away from his older twin, ashamed of that nightmare. Bruno knew Johnny was okay with his nightmares but he thinks its childish whenever he talks about it. Zon felt the lack of conversation was making him ticked off and decided to ask Johnny. "So... Did you manage to defeat Team I2?" "Yeah, though trying to defeat Yako Tenma was a pain." Johnny sternly replied. He never liked talking about that strong team but he still respects them. "Uh... Don't you mean Gekko?" Bruno corrected him. "Fuck damnit, it was Gekko. Fuckin' lookalikes. Not insulting you, Bruno." Johnny cursed himself for mixing the two up. When Bruno looked at the passenger seat behind him, Zon was fast asleep. "Well, we go from this junction to where now...?" Johnny quietly asked. "Keep going forward and turn left. I need to think on how to bring Zon up to his room..." Bruno was deep in his thoughts. Johnny followed his brother's orders and arrived at their destination. They decided to park at the basement floors so they wouldn't attract so much attention.

After debating on who was supposed to carry Zon, Johnny made Bruno carry their friend, bridal-style, while he carried their luggage into the elevator. "Level 10," Bruno said as they got in. When they arrived at the 10th floor, Johnny dragged out their luggage. "What number is his room?" Johnny placed both of his hands on his hips. "1025. Just follow me." Bruno said as he walked. The red-shaded man followed behind his brother and stopped in front of a door. "Here we are." Bruno said to his brother with a smile. "Uhm... Johnny? The key is in my chest pocket." Johnny felt weird reaching into Bruno's chest pocket but did it regardless. After they unlocked and entered the apartment room, Bruno set down Zon on the three-seater couch. "Let's go out for lunch. I'm hungry for ramen noodles." Johnny said. "We'll clean this place up and unpack after that, ok?" Bruno just nodded his head and exited the apartment room and locked it.

* * *

Whoo! Finally got around to finishing this! Also Yu-Gi-Oh! R references ahoy~! This was longer than expected.

SOME CLARIFYING TRIVIA:

-Johnny is Antinomy.

-Arcadia Apartment is not named after Divine's crazy house, but after a real apartment in my country.

-I might make an entire list of references in this story. No promises, though.

~Arry


End file.
